I'll wait for you
by ashleyfisc
Summary: Inspirada na música "Like a Stone" da banda Audioslave. Sentimentos; pensamentos e lembranças que se passam na mente do Severus, após a grande guerra.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada que você possa reconhecer me pertence, apenas a criatividade. Os personagens fantásticos são da autoria da nossa querida J. K. Rowling e essa música fofa é do Audioslave._

 **N/A:** Indico à lerem ouvindo a música Like a Stone, da banda Audioslave.

* * *

 **On a cobweb afternoon**

Em uma tarde intrigante

 **In a room full of emptiness**

Em um quarto cheio de vazio

Eles haviam combinado de se darem um final feliz de presente, após todo o sofrimento acumulado ao longo dessa infeliz guerra. Eles realmente esperavam sobreviver. Ela esperava, talvez com um otimismo que supria o infeliz realismo dele. Talvez ele estivesse certo em se manter preso a realidade e fiel ao seu maldito destino, como pensava.

Ele já havia sofrido muito ao longo de toda sua vida, pra esperar que a mesma lhe fosse boazinha e o deixasse ser feliz por completo, uma vez antes da morte. Mesmo sabendo que isso só aconteceria em sonho, ele se permitira planejar um futuro que nunca se realizara. Mais uma vez o destino lhe tinha pregado uma peça e retirado o que havia de mais importante na sua vida. Se ao menos ele pudesse fazer uma troca…

 **By a freeway I confess**

De maneira livre eu confesso

 **I was lost in the pages**

Que estava perdido nas páginas

E agora, tudo que restavam eram as lembranças que em outrora pareciam infinitas. Ainda era difícil acreditar que havia chegado tão longe, mas só.

Como fazia todos os dias desde o fático acontecimento, ele se encontrava ao lado da lareira em sua casa na França trouxa, sentado em uma poltrona confortável lendo um livro da sua particular, quase que infinita, biblioteca. A cada página, parágrafo, palavra, se lembrava como fora feliz por pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para nunca esquecer e sempre sentires vazio.

 **Of a book full of death**

De um livro cheio de morte

 **Reading how we'll die alone**

Lendo como morreremos sozinhos

Ora se pegava imaginando como estariam no presente, SE estariam juntos realmente. Ele gostaria de sonhar que sim. Ora pensava em tudo que aprendeu com aquela pequena pessoa, em tão pouco tempo. Aprendeu à compreender, ser paciente e amar, oh sim, a amar perdidamente e desejar com todas as forças que aquele terror acabasse logo para que pudesse estar com sua amada, na casa que seria deles.

 **And if we're good we'll lay to rest**

E que se formos bons nos deitaremos para descansar

 **Anywhere we want to go**

Em qualquer lugar que queiramos ir

Se lembrava como se fosse ontem, como tudo aconteceu. Se ao menos pudesse ter dado um último adeus, mas mais uma vez chegara tarde e nem se despedir pôde.

 _Enfim havia chegado o grande momento, o momento que, de algum modo, daria um novo começo para vida de todos. Ninguém se encontrava parado ou quieto. Houve muito tumulto. Desespero no ar. Berros. Luzes de todas as cores para todos os lados._

 _Ao lado do escolhido, se encontrava Severus, mais uma vez tentando proteger sua vida para que o mesmo pudesse dar um fim naquela batalha. Apenas uma coisa passava na sua mente, na realidade, apenas alguém, e esse alguém não se encontrava a sua vista. Enquanto duelava com dois comensais, que outrora foram seus parceiros, Potter enfrentava Voldermort._

 _No momento em que Potter berrou "Avada Kedavra" e o Lord das Trevas caiu, foi o momento exato em que ela caia, agora em seu campo de visão. Tudo pareceu sincronizado. Ele só pensava em correr, mas suas pernas não obedeciam as ordens dadas, pelo contrario, tudo ficou turvo e em câmera lenta. Seu cérebro lhe dizia que não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para salva-la, que era tarde e que mais uma vez ele falhou com a mulher que amava._

 **And on I read, until the day was gone**

E assim eu li, até o dia acabar

 **And I sat in regret, of all the things I've done**

E me sentei arrependido, por todas as coisas que fiz

 **For all that I've blessed and all that I've wronged**

Por todos que abençoei e por todos que ofendi

 _Enquanto seu coração parecia querer explodir dentro do peito, causando-lhe uma dor enorme. Não tem certeza como chegou ao seu lado, mas deixou-se cair e segurou sua mão, ainda morna, e levou-a boca, dando um longo beijo. Não sabia o que sentir, como agir._

 _Nem ao menos percebeu quando Potter chegou ao seu lado berrando o nome da amiga, já falecida. Muito menos percebeu que falavam com ele, e lhe ajudavam a levantar do chão, enquanto Potter agarrava aquela que fora sua maior companheira._

 _Não tinha certeza de mais nada, apenas relapsos de momentos do pós-batalha e do funeral de muitos conhecidos, sendo o mais doloroso para si, o de sua pequena sabe-tudo._

 **In dreams until my death, I will wander on**

Em sonhos até minha morte, irei vagar

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ela nunca seria esquecida. A cada dia lembrava dos seus sorrisos contagiantes. Seus momentos de vergonha, que lhe deixavam mais linda. Lembrava principalmente de toda mudança que havia acontecido em si, graças à ela. Ele nunca se imaginaria amando outra pessoa que não Lílian, achava que estava fardado à uma vida sozinho.

Achava que tinha mudado isso, que o destino mais uma vez estava lhe presenteando, talvez um presente grego, mas ela era sua. Apenas sua. De corpo e alma. Principalmente coração.

Mesmo depois de tudo, ele continuaria ali, esperando-a. Esperando seu momento de paz. A esperaria para sempre.

 **I'll wait for you there, like a stone**

Vou esperar por você lá, como uma pedra

 **I'll wait for you there, alone**

Vou esperar por você lá, sozinho

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradeço à todos que perderam seu tempo lendo essa fanfic. É a primeira que posto aqui. Peço desculpas por qualquer erro que possam ter encontrado, não foi betada. Espero que tenha gostando tanto quanto eu ao escrevê-la.


End file.
